Secrets in the Dark
by TrunksgirlBlaze27
Summary: A young vampire escapes torture only to end up in a crash on a planet with a dark secret. In the process she finds...Read inside to find out more! May be a possible RidXOC, although I'm not sure...RR please!Thanks!
1. Origin

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black or any characters in it. I only own Nyra. I also don't own anything borrowed from Hellsing or Blade.

**Blaze**: Just a quick note saying that this is based of the Pitch Black book/ movie but it does not always follow either, some scenes will be left out or changed, as well as have some scenes added. Sorry for any confusion.

_Reminder_: R/R people thanks!

**Summary**: A young vampire escapes torture only to end up in a crash on a planet with a dark secret. In the process she finds the one person who truly understands her, someone who understands that she is not like the others of her kind in more ways than one.

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

I think that about covers it…yup okay on with the story!

**Secrets in the Dark**

To be marked by society isn't an accomplishment, or so everyone says. There are citizens, scum, outsiders, outlaws, mercenaries, convicts. You're marked by what they see you as, by what you do, or what you have done. Me? I'm marked an outsider, a freak. Just because of what I am. Although you meet a merc, ask them and they'll respond with "Just another convict, another damn good payday!"

I won't lie I'm not innocent. I've taken lives, plenty as far as the law is concerned, but I've only killed for survival, only if I had no other choice, except for the select few who deserved it, but usually only if I had to. Like that matters, I've been marked an animal, a beast that can't be tamed, and I've always known myself as that. I never had anyone and believed I never would. I was alone in the world with no family and no memories of where I came from. I've always kept to myself until I met _him_. My name is Nyra. This is the story how I found someone who really understood me.

Pain

It was all she felt.

Searing white agonizing pain scorched through her nerves keeping her blinded. She screamed in agony, her throat tight. She would not give up, she would stay awake. Yet the growing darkness was welcoming her into a world of happiness, but she knew it would not last, she would wake up back in her room waiting for her next session. Pushing herself away from the unconsciousness creeping around her brain, she felt it tighten around her demonic mind. Its comforting clutches trying to bring her out the pain she was experiencing. She ignored its presence as the pain started to subside. She was used to this by now, it wasn't anything new. She could now here voices, they were faint even with her enhanced senses and she pulled her mind out of the blackness engulfing it focusing on the pitches of their vocal chords.

She grimaced as another wave of pain spread through her aching body sending violent shivers through it. She was becoming fully conscious by the end of the "testing" as they called it. 'More like torture' she thought grimly. She blinked a couple times clearing her blurred vision her pupils shrinking at the light that flooded in from over her. They turned to slits at the voice she heard next to her.

"Very good Number 666, you seem to be able to stay mostly conscious during the procedures. You're definitely improving, so will have to up the testing levels, just to see how much you can handle!" the scientist known as Dr. Viper sneered.

He then laughed along with the other scientists. It was like the hissing of a snake, a loud sound of a balloon losing air, and it got annoying after awhile. It just showed that his name fit him. He had greasy hair slicked back, its color a deep brown that stuck up in the back. His face was pointed with a large nose that stuck up slightly at the end. His chin was curved at an odd angle giving him the appearance of an evil scientist. He was basically just that, an annoying, genius whose point in life was to make the world a better place by torturing experiments and using them for testing. His latest test project had been brought to him from a dark world somewhere in the Kecklon galaxy, not much of it was explored or inhabited, a young creature of the dark was found among the dead bodies of three explorers. It was brought back for testing and was to be kept under security for all times for they knew it was dangerous, they believe it had killed the three explorers and would harm any being too near it when it was not restrained.

The old scientist looked down at the said creature that lay there glaring at him. She growled, her pupils, slits, and she bared her teeth hissing slightly. Then she struggled in vain at the silver bindings that held her in place, burning her wrists and ankles as she did so. Only when the pain became too unbearable did she stop herself and lay there quietly seething. The scientists only laughed harder at her feeble attempts to escape. They failed to notice a change in her body that said she was getting restless about something that was soon to happen. They did not even start to expect that she was planning her escape from the lab as she was held there, fastened to a cold metal table, an angry scowl on her face, and a pained look in her eyes. When they looked at her they didn't even see the glint of hope that sparked in her blood red eyes.

The one known as 666 sat in her dark cell plotting many things, one of which was her captors' demise. She carefully went over every detail of her escape to free herself from this twisted place where she was held captive. She glared at the door as she went over the plan in her mind. The lights were off as usual, but before long they would be switched to full light like every other time she was fed. _They _did that to irritate her and try and catch her off guard 'Yeah like that would happen!' Her "room" was simply furnished, a computer that was monitored, the walls a dark blue almost black, a speaker next to the door. A vid screen was displayed in the corner of the room, not that there was any channel but a two way phone-viewer (sry I wasn't sure what it was called, you know the video screen where people talk to each other).

The only unusual item that lay in the dark room besides a lone chair was a coffin that sat in the shadows of the living quarters; a midnight black coffin with hand-carved symbols across the sides, its symbols having an unknown meaning, lying alone and mysterious among the other furniture. A red moon lay carved at the bottom of the lid, while at the top a silver cross had been engraved. Inside was silk lining, blood red, cushioned so the "bed" wasn't stiff, with more cushions at the top for a pillow.

A teenage girl sat on the lone wooden chair, her red eyes shining in the darkness, full of deep thought and concentration. She wore a black tank top, silver cross necklace dangling over her chest, and a loose pair of army pants (or maybe its cargo pants…what Riddick's wears, except in camouflage color). On the back of her chair hung a large hooded cloak that covered her body when in use (The cape Riddick uses to "hide his identity" in CoR…if that helps any…). Her light blonde hair had red highlights through it and was tied back in a ponytail that hung limply behind he at mid shoulder length. No fat was found on her body, only muscle of hardcore training, making her form look formidable. Her figure was strong, lean, and curved. She held a fierce glare and her voice icy and dripping with venom. She sat in an air of defiance that said "Try me, if you dare!" Her boots tapped quietly on the hard marble floor, as she waited patiently for part 1 of her plan to arrive.

_To be continued_….

**Blaze**: Cliffhanger! I personally hate them, but it worked well for my fic…I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy. Read my profile note to get more details on that and stop saying that I really need to update (this is for the select few of authors who are annoyed because I haven't updated in so long). I know I said I would update as soon as I can but I only signed up with as a hobbie of writing, so I do it in my **_spare time_**!

This is what I haven't had much of in awhile so please be patient for me to update…As for my loyal reviewers, **Thank You** so much for staying with me! I greatly appreciate the loyalty of you guys and find it very encouraging! I will try to update my other fic soon, but like I said I only get to my fics in my _free time_ so it might not be for awhile…

Anyway I hope you liked this first chapter, I will update soon with the second, probably after Saiyan Secrets Revealed is updated, so until then…_Happy Holidays_!R/R!

Luv ya!


	2. Escape

**Blaze**: Ok, I'll try not to interrupt the story so much from now on…I apologize for that inconvenience in the first chapter. So yeah, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter of this story if you have a bone to pick with me about the disclaimer, otherwise enjoy my writing. Thanks!

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

**Secrets in the Dark: Chapter 2**

Joe was a newbie at his job, new in the district and slightly oblivious to the dangers of this specific city. He was hired to feed the patient as the scientists called their "testing toy". He was to throw her some food three times a day and today since he knew she missed breakfast he felt he should give her extra just to be nice. It was against regulations, but he always felt rules were meant to be broken…sometimes. Besides what harm could feeding her a little extra do? Grinning to himself the man walked down the corridor to his new job.

The girl smirked at the knock on her door. 'Right on time,' she thought as she silently got up and crossed the room, to lean in the shadows next to the door. As it unlocked the lights dimmed on and brightened after a second. Joe called a greeting, but was shocked when the response came. 'She's not supposed to be up, let alone able to move, after the treatment!' Just as the thought raced through his mind Joe found a lump of fear in his throat, as he turned to face her.

"Sorry…" she said as she lunged for his neck fangs elongated.

She felt a wave of bliss, as her sharp canines broke skin and the luscious red liquid flow freely and warmly down her parched throat. She drained him quickly and grabbed the two blood packs he dropped in the short struggle. She fled down the hallway, her escape plan now set into motion.

First she headed towards the cooling units in the employee room she had passed a million times on her way to torture. She frowned as she neared the door. Upset at the thought and when it was realized that she would need something to carry her food source in. Phasing through the door she glanced around and was delighted to find the poor sucker that had become her meal's traveling pack sitting on the food table.

"Convenient," she purred as she quickly dumped out the contents that occupied the pack.

Smirking she filled it with as much blood packets she could and a portable cooling unit to keep it fresh. With that she turned and phased out through the door and then through the next couple of walls towards her room. Silently she collected her few belongings and before she left, tugged on her black cloak. She escaped as the alarms went off from the lack of life in the "food guy". Phasing out the door to the outside she stole one of the few vehicles found in the facility and sped of into the night towards the city.

666 allowed herself a small smile as she left a large building with two double doors of great size. The fancy windows above the doors showed the building to be of at least some importance. It was owned by Mr. Weickner, a rich bar owner who needed someone to guard his most important bar for a night due to some threats he had received previously. 'Good this will be enough to restock my blood supply and then get on the next ship out of here!' she thought counting the money. 'I'm way too close to the lab for any comfort, especially with that damn bounty on my head.' With that in mind she headed to the nearest shipping lane station for her coming trip.

After making preparations and getting her ticket the young warrior looked for the ship that was to take her, hopefully, to freedom. She glanced at the ticket memorizing the name. 'Hunter-Gratznier…hmm…' she looked up form the ticket as someone addressed her. "Miss, if you're looking for the Hunter-Gratznier it's in the C wing of the hanger," said an attendant that had seen her repeatedly glance at her ticket. Thanking the man she turned and headed towards the flight. Upon reaching it she looked around for the captain. She realized that if she had waited any longer she would have missed her only escape route off this planet, when she finally found her target. The young experiment repressed the harsh memories that began to flood through her mind at the thought of losing her new found freedom. Leaving Hecklon 5 was more than welcomed at this point.

'Even after escaping I upset myself over those damn scientists!' Mentally cursing herself for being weak, she jogged over to the captain, who was discussing something with one of his crewmates.

"Excuse me, sir!" 666 called out nearing them.

"Hello, young Miss, what can I do fer ya?" answered Captain Connell as he turned to face the approaching female.

"My name's Nyra, am I too late to board?" she asked almost desperately. 'Cool it or you'll blow your cover idiot!' Nyra reminded herself.

"Ah, yes, you made it…just in time too! Why don't you board and put your stuff in a locker. We'll be using Cryo-sleep for this trip, so make sure you're prepared for it when we take off," he winked.

"Thanks!" With that she hurried into the ship. 'Oh shit! My eyes…I never covered them!' Nyra quickly pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and slipped them on before entering the passenger cabin. Finding an empty locker she placed in her bag. She grabbed a blood pack before closing and locking away her precious cargo. Sinking in her fangs and gulping it down hungrily, she silently pleaded for the packet to satisfy her growing hunger. Nyra emptied the packet seconds before the passenger cabin door opened. She carefully hid the packet wiped away the extra blood that had dribbled down.

The visitor was surprising to say the least. A teenager, young by the look of it, entered with a half eaten sandwich. Normal at glance, but to Nyra the young "boy's" (by how the kid was dressed) scent said otherwise. He casually walked in as if nothing was wrong giving a quick nod to her as he passed. She returned with a two fingered wave.

"I'm Jack, who are you?" he asked nonchalantly. His voice seemed to be forced to be slightly deeper.

"Nyra…" she replied quietly before sitting down on a nearby chair.

"All the other passengers are in the kitchen, we are about to leave so they should be here soon." He continued, trying to start a conversation.

Nyra avoided the bait and only glanced in his direction before pulling her hood to cover her face. Jack stared for a second confused by her actions before moving quickly to his Cryo-chamber. He seemed to give up any hope he had for a conversation with the mysterious woman. After he had strapped himself in the others walked through the open doorway. Settlers made up most of the group, heading to through another doorway, their chambers farther back in the ship. About forty people ended up walking into the room. Only about eleven of them stayed in the room. Most heading directly to their Cryo-chambers, Arabs, Bushwackers, the Naval Officer, and docking pilot from before. The last two walked in and slight fear and annoyance swept over Nyra when she saw them.

The sudden emotions were caused by the sight, really of only one of the men that had entered last, the other for a moment had gone unnoticed. A badge shined in the cabin light showing off just what the guy was. 'A Merc! Damn it, I thought I gave them the slip!' Nyra thought angrily, but she kept a blank face. Then she noticed the chain held by the Merc and taking interest she followed the length of the heavy chain. Her hidden pupils fell upon the chained wrists of a _well_ muscled man. She looked him up and down taking in every inch of the spectacular (to her) site in front of her. He wore black combat boots with metal buckles, dark cargo pants that were slightly baggy, and a black muscle shirt that rippled with every movement.

It was his head gear that intrigued her most. Besides being in need to shave off some stubble on his bald head he had a black cloth wrapped around his head, his _eyes_ to be more exact. There was a slit in the side of it where she caught a glimpse of mercury shine, _staring directly at her_. Breaking the moment eye contact even through her shades she finished her inspection of the intriguing man. A horse bit was clamped to his mouth setting it in a lasting grimace. 'A convict, huh? He might keep the merc from my trail…hopefully he will be able to escape. I feel bad for him, with that kind of treatment.' Glancing in the Merc's direction she realized he was glaring at her.

She would have glared right back, but knew it would have blown her cover. So Nyra got up and silently walked over to an empty Cryo-chamber and stepped in, only glancing back quickly yet hesitantly at Johns and the convict. After entering in her identification she attached herself to the Cryo-sleep equipment, allowing her mind to be overcome by the vortex of darkness she knew well as unconsciousness.

**To Be Continued…**

**Blaze**: Another cliffhanger has been formed…Yeah, yeah I know cliffhangers suck. I hate them too, but I wanted to end it right here just to hold the suspense, slightly. Don't worry though its summer and I'm already working on typing the next chapter of this fic, I promise to update soon. But in the meantime, don't think I don't want reviews, they keep me going as much as sugar, lol! So yeah R&R people, I really do appreciate them.

P.S. I don't mind constructive criticism, it actually helps a lot more than some people think, but flames will be used to cook my Jiffy-Pop (I don't own it) when I'm camping. Thanks!


	3. Capture

**Blaze:** Yea an update! I know, I know I took forever to update again…sorry. Well anyway I'll give no excuses, so on with the story! Oh and I decided this will be a RidxOC and I will try to describe the surroundings more instead of just my character…thanks for pointing it out, _randomn_.

**_Warning:_** There are a few gruesome depictions in this chapter, child deaths ahead. For those who can't stand those things, just thought I'd let you know.

Disclaimer: Oi, check the first chapter!

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

**Secrets in the Dark: Chapter 3**

After being fed by Johns, Riddick was not happy to be back in chains. He was guided back through the long hallways of the back route ship. The lights were fairly blinding at an angle so Riddick could only see some of the time and relied on his other senses as he walked. Besides, of course, his chains being tugged along by the blue-eyed devil walking ahead of him. Turning a corner his thoughts strayed to how he was finally captured.

_**Flashback**_

Johns held the arm of a young child, no older than six. He stayed put rooted to the spot, scared out of his mind. He was afraid he would be shot if he even blinked, but could not help but tremble. He had good reason to fear the man gripping his arm; his once happy friend lay not far off to his right dead. His shotgun pointed at the kid, Johns stood sneering at Riddick. The Big Man watched from only feet away keeping a stoic appearance with a shiv in each hand. Inside, though, he was tensed and ready for anything that should happen to come his way. His eyes narrowed behind goggled view as he searched his surroundings for way of escape. He was backed into a corner alley, in the dump city Johns had chased him to. In front of him stood Johns and his hostage 'shield is more like it' while to their right Johns first victim lay. Behind them the slowly darkening streets of the slums, were open. The amount of people usually walking among them had thinned hours ago. That was the only exit and Johns was blocking it.

As he watched the said merc, the purple and grey shades of his vision mixed together around him almost waiting for him to kill the child. Predatory anger flashed in Riddick's mercury pupils before he dropped his weapons, his blank face changed with slightly clenched teeth. 'God did he hate this merc.' His surrender didn't go unprovoked though.

"What ya getting soft Riddick, can't handle a couple of kid's deaths?" Johns pressed, a wicked smile playing at his lips.

"You becoming a convict Johns?" The Big Man countered smirking.

"It was in the name of the law, convict, do not question my actions!" The merc snapped, now seething with rage.

He carefully moved over toward his target and chained him with a wary, but satisfied eye. He pushed Riddick forward and directed him towards the docking bay, which was only slightly farther up the road from their current position. They needed to find a usable ship to get to the next port. The convict obeyed and allowed Johns to control him for the time being as he secured him to a street lamp. He knew what was coming next and was not happy. He instantly regretted his decision of surrendering when Johns turned back and followed their previous path into the alleyway they were just at. The Big Man ignored the shot that rang out from behind him as the merc _cleaned up_. He had left the young boy to grieve his friend as he secured his target, and now the boy had joined his friend in the afterlife.

Riddick growled as Johns returned now steering. 'Bastard killed those two for no fucking reason!' He may be a murderer but even he had some morals. They headed of to the docking bay to find their next line of transportation.

Within the darkness of the alleyway lay the body of two children, both no older than age six each, dead. Shot from behind one with no clue what hit them, a surprised look etched onto one face, the other with a look of sadness. They lay in a pool of blood spilled from a shotgun hole to each in the head…

_**End Flashback**_

Before he realized it, Riddick and his keeper had reached the passenger cabin. Roughly Johns tugged him in, smirking as he grunted slightly in a surprised response. The Big man found there was someone else in the room who wasn't originally there at check in, as he followed his captor in. There were a couple Arabs, dressed in there holy robes and turbans, seated away from most of the passengers, talking amongst themselves. Two bushwackers, wearing leather and working gear were near the lockers putting away their tools. Many of the other guests were in cryo-chambers except for what seemed to be a traveling merchant of sorts who was busying himself with organizing a few of his loose items. He too was near the lockers shelving his values carefully and checking them over.

The newly arrived passenger sat on the opposite side of the room on the built in seats. He took in her appearance carefully as he sniffed the air, taking in her scent as he stood there. He was slightly surprised to smell blood. Blood that he knew wasn't hers unless she had a large gash hidden underneath her clothes. She wore clothes that hugged her body except a hooded cloak that hung around her. Looking her up and down he noticed she did the same to him. Her color was different. She was ghostly pale and wore dark colors, for what he guessed, as a bad ass look. He caught a brief glimpse of her eyes behind her sunglasses. 'Red? Interesting…' He prevented himself from grinning, with difficulty, at her presence. It was predatory just like his; the way she moved, breathed, and even looked. He figured she had a hard life and that this young woman was a survivor, had strong survival instinct. 'A trait I like in a woman' he thought, a different shine to his eyes.

She got up quickly, seemingly done with her inspection and walked to an empty cryo-chamber. With a hesitant glance at Riddick's captor she strapped herself in. Riddick turned his view to the said Johns, who he found glaring at the young female. If he hadn't been chased halfway around a couple galaxies by the mercenary he would have just thought of Johns' expression a normal glare, but he knew better. Johns recognized the her, he was thinking deeply about who she was. Realization flashed on the convict's face as he saw the glint in Johns' eyes. The girl was wanted, she had a bounty, that was obvious. He had looked at Riddick many times with those eyes. Yet Riddick also saw something else in the merc's icy stare. A hint of attraction towards the female was there, one that angered his captive target to no end.

Instead of showing his emotions, Riddick remained silent and studied Johns. His captor seemed to be struggling with a decision within himself. 'Those scientists are offering big for her, alive, and I was going to catch her after I put Big Evil away. This is your opportunity Johns take it! Two birds with one stone and a whole lot of credits!' With that decided, he turned to his first prize, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Hope you don't mind sharing your cryo-chamber, because you're going to have a friend for our trip."

His smirked faltered though when his expectations towards Riddick's response did not occur. The Big Man's face showed no emotion towards the comment, not even a twitch of a muscle. He had not bothered to pay much attention to the merc's annoying gloating. Even if he did he wasn't going to respond to anything he said, it was rather pointless and he liked to piss Johns off when he got the chance. Johns became slightly peeved, but stopped himself from saying anything. 'He wants you to make a mistake, don't give him the pleasure, man!' He reminded himself and turned away. He tugged at the chain meaning for Riddick to come, found his captive didn't bother to follow his silent order. He hadn't moved at all and seemed that he didn't intend to, even as the merc pulled at the chain again, harder this time. Johns had been peeved at first, but with his prisoner's lack of action he became full blown pissed off.

Riddick knew he wasn't helping himself by messing with the blue-eyed devil in front of him, but he didn't like that Johns was going after someone else while he still had himself to lock up, it's not like he was going to make it easy for the persistent merc. Besides that he was getting annoyed with acting like some obedient dog, coming whenever his master called. He was a wild animal and would not be tamed by this_ master_ with his nickel slick badge. He watched as Johns reached for his baton, the man's anger flaring, but Riddick decided that this time he would comply. He did not want to have Johns' bad side surfacing again. When that happened victim's arose, Riddick would get the blame. Unfortunately the Big Man didn't know this until what happened in the alley where the merc had managed to capture him. He walked towards his cryo-chamber obediently, although he almost openly gagged when Johns replied to his actions with a "good boy."

'Does he really think of me as his damn dog?' he asked himself in disgust, as he allowed himself to be strapped in. His cryo-chamber was the biggest of all and most secured. Locked in nice and tight for the flight, he watched as Johns carefully double checked his work and then content, backed out of the now smaller looking chamber. Riddick took up more space than most passengers. He then did something the convict did not expect. Johns left open the chamber door and slowly, but determinedly moved towards another one of the chambers. It was occupied and Riddick reminded himself amusedly that it was that females locker, Johns next target. Recalling Johns previous gloat, Riddick thought 'This is going to be one Hell of a ride…' as he watched the merc work.

Johns used his ID to force open the chamber doors. By now all the other passengers were asleep in their own Cryo-chambers allowing him to work with no interruption. The crew had gone to do a systems check before they too went to sleep and leaving it on autopilot. Johns quickly caught the now free female, removed her Cryo-sleep equipment, and transported her to Riddick's container. He strapped her in and secured her thoroughly with special bonds he bought in preparation for his next bounty. He hooked her back up to the Cryo-sleep equipment in Riddick's chamber, keeping her in her state of fantasy.

Once he was satisfied with the results he took a last look at his original prisoner. He knew Riddick would not easily let himself fall into Cryonic-sleep like everyone else. No, he was too wild for that, but he saw that the convict was not as awake as he had been, though he was still very alert. Johns shut and locked the chamber door, allowing the sign on top of it to glow, its words spelling out "_No Early Release_". With his job done, Johns moved to his chamber and strapped himself in. Before he fell asleep he glanced at the locked chamber next to him where his now two captured convicts were. The crew was now entering the cabin as well and strapping themselves in, meaning that take off was going to be real soon. With that thought Johns fell into a deep, but alert sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Blaze: **There you have it! Another chapter done…and hopefully it has better descriptions than the last, heh. So R/R my faithful readers and I will try and update soon. Suggestion welcome!

I would like to thanks all my reviewers so far for keeping me going with this fic! I really appreciate the suggestions you gave me and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

By the way to answer your questions _radomn_:

It does seem unlikely that a vampire could be in this, but it's a big universe and you have to remember that Riddick's a Furyan a different…umm…breed(?), I guess, of human, so it could be possible that there is a world of vampires or something…I don't know exactly where I came up with idea though. I just really like vampires and thought it would be pretty cool to have one in here. Glad you love it though, XD! As for the name, I've always like the name Nyra (pronounced: Nigh-ra) and I have always associated the name with the moon, for some reason…so a vampire with that name seemed logical to me (I'm weird, lol). I wasn't actually thinking of Kyra when I named my young vampire, and didn't really think about it until you mentioned it…I always hated that Kyra died in the movie though…and I like to read those fics where Jack goes with Riddick after _Pitch Black_, so I don't think of Kyra much…hmmm, anyway thanks for the review!

I'll try and answer any questions in reviews, if anyone else has any so feel free to ask away, lol, but I won't give any spoilers so don't bother asking about those! R/R Thanks!

Love ya,

Blaze


End file.
